Clan:Surreal
Surreal is a Runescape skilling clan that was opened in October 2010. The intention is to provide a safe, reliable atmosphere where people can skill together and make great friends. This clan was founded by Downfall, one who has experience with staff positions in many other websites including Draynor Runescape Tools and other skilling based clans. Who are we? Surreal is a unique, laid-back skilling clan that has been around since 2010. We are here to give skillers the opportunity to experience a new side of RuneScape. Surreal's organisation, planning and environment are second to none, and we are hard at work each day making your 'scape time awesome! Surreal's primary focus is our members. We believe that members of a clan make it truly unique. Although staff do work very hard to make the clan as good as it can be, we'd be nowhere without our lovely supporters! A lot of clans are around simply to make a name for themselves. We're here to have fun, and to give back to the RuneScape community. Surreal cares, and that makes the difference every single time. Requirements *You must have at least 1700 total level. *You must be a Runescape member. This isn't a requirement as such, but it would be great if you love chatting and helping the Runescape Community! 'A unique community feel' There's no community like ours. Members, staff and even guests are naturally kind, helpful and welcoming. Get to know a few of us, and you'll see what we're talking about! We love to chat. 'Competitions galore!' Got some competitive spirit? We are constantly thinking of new ways to motivate and entertain our members. We have some extremely competitive events happening - are you daring enough to go up against Surreal's finest? 'Kick back and relax!' Kick back! We get it - everyone has their own priorities and things to do in life. We're flexible with activity and getting you by each month. Be sure to let us know what we can do to help, and we'll do our best to make you happy. 'HUB' The HUB is used multiple times on a daily basis by every Surreal member. It has become an essential part of the clan. HUB provides you with a summary of your activity progress for the month, as well as a detailed attendance breakdown for the month, updated in real-time! HUB will also intelligently tip you on when the next Skill Week or Pick your Poison sign up is open, and provide you with useful links to anything Surreal related. 'Talk to us!' We have extensive communication services for our members, as being social is at the heart of everything we do. Our forums, IRC, teamspeak, clan chat and private PYP chats are used frequently by members to communicate with each other and to enjoy events on. 'Ranks' How do I gain ranks? It's simple really, you must follow the rules and be active within the clan, this means attending events to keep your Surreal Points in the safe level (These points are tracked on an offsite forum, Google 'Clan Surreal'). You must be a Runescape Member *Whenever possible make sure you cap at citadel, or at the least make sure you visit! *Abide by the clan rules and the Runescape rules! *Be active! No, this does not mean go for a 2 hour run, just make sure you are at the computer to chat in the clan, you don't want an inactive clan, do you? Rules Behaviour *Treat all members and staff with equality and respect *Trolling, flaming, the use of blackmail or any other form of cyber bullying is not tolerated *Provocative behaviour and ongoing conflicts are not welcome here Runescape *Macroing, botting, real world trading or any form of Runescape cheating is not welcome *With regards to applications, if any evidence is found against you concerning RWT or Botting communities, there is a no tolerance rule in place. No excuses, you're out! *Do not influence other members of the clan to partake in cheating activities *Please refrain from discussing RuneScape private servers Surreal *Please respect our services and use them for the right reasons *If you have a large clan history, we may look further into your application to determine if you are appropriate for the clan *By attending an official event, you agree to remain within the scope of our rules Content *Excess swearing and any form of offensive language or content will not be tolerated *Posting links to malicious web pages and or hacking motivated sites will get you banned *Inappropriate content* is not welcome *Spamming is not tolerated and punishments will apply to repeat offenders! Warning Levels Warning levels ensure that punishment is dealt to thouse who break our rules and impact our clan negatively. These are the warning levels that can be given, and what consequences coexist with that particular level: 20% - Posting Privelages are suspended for 24 hours 50% - Posting Privelages are suspended for 1 week 70% - Banned from Surreal for 48 hours 85% - Banned from Surreal for 2 weeks 100% - Banned from Surreal Permanently For more information on Rules, please visit our offsite website. Applications You may of noticed that there has been no mention of any applications on this thread, and we realise this. Surreal has been operating on a popular offsite location, that is safe and secure, to manage our clan on. We are only taking applications via that website. If that is not your sort of thing, then we're not the clan for you, because many things that we do as a clan on Runescape are tracked via our forums. Why are we doing this? Well, three years ago, when the clan was started, we wanted to have the best possible experience for our members. We decided that an offsite website was something that would work best for everyone, and this would allow us to provide cool things such as voice chats, our own customisted xp tracking systems and discussions. We're not going to force people to join/browse our website, but if you feel like taking a peek, then the website link is at the top of this thread. REMEMBER: WE ARE NOT HERE TO GATHER LOADS OF MEMBERS OR INCREASE OUR POPULARITY. IF YOU REALLY ARE INTERESTED IN HELPING OUT OUR COMMUNITY WHICH WE VALUE AND CARE FOR SO MUCH, THEN GIVE US A SHOT. I promise that we are different to every other clan out there! Guaranteed! Skill Week Championship This is a clan event that runs every month, xp is tracked via our website for each member in a certain skill (changes each time). Here are some of our records this year: Round 4 - Agility - 7022680 Round 5 - Smithing - 8514429 Round 6 - Slayer - 1344096 Round 7 - Firemaking - 18208583 Round 8 - Dungeoneering - 23810677 Round 9 - Crafting - 11410869 Round 10 - Woodcutting - 5378324 Round 11 - Farming - 3571544 Round 12 - Thieving - 8500000 Round 13 - Hunter - 8247778 Round 14 - Runecrafting - 5000001 Round 15 - Fletching - 15000000 Round 16 - Divination - 4002143 Round 17 - Ranged - 2719783 Round 18 - Attack - 6162629 Round 19 - Summoning - 6236553 Round 20 - Agility - 1570758 Testimonials Angus - Staff: Never before have I felt so welcomed by a new clan, even though I have been in a few and know what they are about. As soon as I joined Surreal I was already making friends, talking to new people I had never met before and attending cool events. Kniight Lost - Senior Member: Surreal changed the way I saw clans on Runescape. The great atmosphere, great staff, great members and awesome events made me want to join this clan and since then, i've never left it and as long as I play Runescape, Surreal will be my home. Category:Clans